Non-Playable Characters (NPC)
Non-playable characters, or NPC's, are characters in Infractus Fatality that were not created with the intent to directly participate in the comic battles. They may be used by all contestants, normally for exploring a plot. NPC's have a wide range of classifications, from Judges to citizens. image: NPC Poster.jpg *Top Row: Vinny, Crow, Krystal *Middle Row: Wolfbait, Ivan Gynnar, Mrii *Bottom Row: Granny Lil, Kay, Smeep Picture courtesy of Akitomaru IF1 Judges Judges, sometimes called Lords, are the avatars of those that determine who win each round of Infractus Fatality. Each judge is placed in one of the eight territories. A Judge may be used by the contestants twice during the entire tournament to determine a winner, usually done in times when winning in other ways would be for some reason near-impossible or unnecessarily cruel. (e.g. SharkJaw defeated Julien Bonez due to interference from the judge Mrii.) :*Kay, Judge of Brostel. The leader of all the judges. :*Crow, Judge of Niflheim. :*Vinny, Judge of El Castello de Despierazione. :*Wolfbait, Judge of the Agon Mountains. :*Mrii, Judge of Morsus Blacklands. :*Smeep, Judge of the Letalis Wastelands :*Granny Lil, Judge of the Bogg of Eternus Nidor. :*Krystal, Judge of the City of Eternus Nidor. IF2 Judges *Smeep - Agon Sector *Gartaken'Roe - Akyen Sector *Marrow - Sirieko Sector *Capt. Tobias - Sirieko Sector *Mikka - Akyen Sector *Luigi - Agon Sector *Nocturlun - Haotul Sector *Butterfly - Haotul Sector Embodiments of Letalis These two mysterious figures are called the embodiments of Letalis, essentially the "walking souls" of the pocket dimension. :*Seraphis Described as a young girl with blood red hair, no eyes, and black wings. Called a trickster, though she rarely actually lies. :*Ominus Described as a long-haired blond man in platinum armor, (sometimes seen in a suit.) On rare occasions he incarnates as a midget in a robe, although this seems to relate directly to the presence of one specific individual. He is considered the best man in Letalis, but beware his words as he lies about all things. Citizens Characters, normally created by the contestants, that live in Letalis. Ivan Gynnar: Wandering mage. Occasionally used as a judge. IF1 Nayan: An impoverished you girl who currently resides within the Brostel Ruins.IF2 Kanti Lal: Wandering Tradesman and colour eater.IF2 Interference: a mysterious 'man inside the monitors', who has been recently toying with Letalis' communication systems... IF2 Professor Ardox: An antisocial Ga'Rieu who runs the labs in Niflheim. IF2/IFC Zamon: An exiled Altaerian scientist, currently located on Shreyel Island. IFC Monati and Litani Morcanus: Two young Khelsidian sisters currently under the care of Krystal Benton in Niflheim. IFC Clair Estevez: Leader of the IDEX Niflheim Branch.IF2/IFC Gala: A seasoned and determined Spirit Keeper whose primary goal is the overall welfare of Letalis.IF2/IFC Miros Seharik: Son of Luncar Seharik; A top agent of the White Glove organization.IFC Luncar Seharik: Co-Founder of the White Glove Organization.IFC Lurnal Tivaruis: Founder of the White Glove organization.IFC Porthello Havonich: Right-hand man of Lurnal Tivarius; White GloveIFC Baladerius: An Ex-Spirit keeper, who is well beyond his time serving the ancients.IFC Category:NPC